Mr and Mr PotterMalefoy
by lo hana ni
Summary: un petite remake de Mr. and Mrs. Smith . Un couple marié : Deux Agents Secrets, qui sont tellement secret qui se le cache à eux même jusqu'aux jour où ....
1. Entretien chez le psy

_J'ai adore le film Mr and Mrs Smith et je voulais une idée spéciale de nouvelle fic alors beaucoup de chose pourrons être différente et des autres très ressemblante au film._

_Je débute cette fic et si c'est un fiasco car personne n'aime l'idée j'arrête._

_Pour ceux qui n'aurez pas vu le film c'est un couple marriez qui … enfin non vous verrez ._

**Titre**: Mr and Mr Potter-Malefoy

**Auteur** : Lo Hana ni

**Genre** : Slash & rire

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating** : RM

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à J.K sauf l'histoire qui est de moi et très inspiré de **Mr and Mrs Smith**. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : petite séance chez le psy.

Un psy, moitié chauve moitié cinglé, regardait le drôle de couple qui ne pensé qu'a une chose, c'était de sortir de là.

Devant lui : Harry Potter-Malefoy et Draco Potter-Malefoy.

Les deux garçons très tendu et éloigné.

Un froid gagné la pièce.

P : Depuis … hum … combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

H : 2 ans

D : 3

Silence

H : Oui 2 ou 3.

Silence

D : 3

P : je vois … pourriez-vous citez chacun quelques défauts de l'autre et quelques qualités.

H : euh je suis pas sur de.

D : Bordélique, faible, ennuyeux, ne peux pas se débrouillé seul, idiot.

H : et les qualités ?

P : je vois. Nous allons passé au …

H : vantard, trop sur de lui, ne pense qu'a son travaille, imbécile et.

D : et ?

H : maniac.

D : MANIAC ?

P : je.

H : OUI MANIAC !

D : JE NE SUIS PAS MANIAC ! Je suis juste un peu ordonné.

H : oh ! Repasser ses caleçons c'est normal peut être ?

D : C'EST DEJA PLUS NORMAL QUE TOI QUI.

P : STTOOOPPPP !

Le couple qui allait en venir aux mains furent très vite séparé et replacé dans leur siège.

P : nous ne sommes pas dans une thérapie pour moldu

Alors calmez vous je vous pris.

Le couple se calma un peu mais une lourde tension planée entre eux.

P : Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, comment définiriez-vous votre couple ?

D : 6

H : Tu mets 6 à notre couple ? C'est si banal et dans intérêt !

P : alors répondez en même temps à la question. Maintenant.

H&D : 6.

P : Bon … hum … comment classeriez vous la fréquence de vos relations sexuelles ?

H : Hum.

D : je n'ai pas saisie la question.

Silence.

H : Oui parce si 2 est égale à quasi-inexistante, alors c'est à …

D : 0

H : Oui 0.

Silence.

P : Okai ! Bon on va retournait un peu en arrière …

Le jour de votre rencontre !

H : Ahhh ! soupir de contentement l'Espagne.

D : la France.

H : euh oui ! La France !

D : soupir exaspéré

_A suivre … peut être …_

_Bon alors voila les deux prochain chapitre que j'ai déjà écris je les posterai si j'ai un bon nombre de rewiew , ça serales souvenir de la rencontre Partie 1 & 2._

_Lo hana ni qui vous fait plein de poutoux !_

_Bye bye bye_


	2. Qui est tu ? Parti I

_Salut ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Lisez les rewiews qui pourront répondre à certaine de vos question._

**Titre**: Mr and Mr Potter-Malefoy

**Auteur** : Lo Hana ni

**Genre** : Slash & rire

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco

**Rating** : RM

**Disclaimer** : tout appartient à J.K sauf l'histoire qui est de moi et très inspiré de **Mr and Mrs Smith**. Bonne lecture.

Réponse aux rewiews :

crystal yuy : eh ben la voici la voila merci pour ta rewiew.

Aerials :t'inkiète pas je vais mettre que la séance du début et on verra plus tard mais je ense pas en mettre beaucoup.

Oui je sais que j'allais avoir très peu de rewiews à ce chapitre d'ailleur je m'étonne d'avoir atteint les 11.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais ne vos inquiété pas je ferrai encore plus long mais je suis tombé malade ses jours ci alors j'ai eut un bide sur le niveau inspiration et flemme d'écrire mais ne nous inquiétons pas je reviens au lycée dès demain les idées reviendrons.

Eileen Ana : merci , ben pour la reprise c'est surtout parti de l'idée je te dis je vais pas faire toute les scène du film et je prévoie pas de fin, c un continue, je finirait quand j'en aurait envie donc tu vois ignore le RERISE .

MR Potter : contente que ça te fasse rire ! Ce chapitre est moins drôle car il faut bien que des fois les sentiments y passe mais petit spoiler : Blaise va nous remontez le morale dans la suite.

Lilician : eh oui eh oui ! Contente que ça t'ai fait rire. Ah oui pour l'écriture c normal je ne le fait qu'a ce chapitre parce que il fallait un Draco/harry/psy assez rythmé. Donc j'ai était un peu obligé !

Vanilly : merci beaucoup par contre … le fil pas à pas ? Excuse moi il est 23h et j'ai du mal à suivre .

Sahada : moi aussi j'ai adoré le film. Et voui qui vivra verra.

Mily Black : merci ! Contente que ça te plaise.

Barbara : hummmmm …. Que j'aime les supplications. Ce doux son sur mon clavier ………… moi aussi je suis a genoux devant ce film.

Serpentis-draco : merci et ben voici voila la suite bonne lecture.

Onarluca : il sera un peu plus longs mais bientôt il seront plus raisonnablement long techniquement mais comme je l'ai dit à Aerials j'ai pas beaucoup de temps entre moi malade et moi au lycée mais promis ça vient 2ème sur ma liste de priorités. J'ai bien commencé le chapitre 3 qui fait 3 pages pour le moment.

Et vola bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Qui est-tu ? Parti I

Draco Malefoy jouait.

Il adorait ça.

Ce n'était pas le jeu de baby foot qui était amusant.

Il avait trouvé un groupe de garçon jouant à ce jeu dans un bar du coin.

Il les avait rejoint.

Il adoré les français, si simple, si beau, si naïf.

Il aimait jouer.

Pas avec le baby foot.

Mais avec eux.

Draco était gay.

Draco avait était le sex-symbol de Poudlard.

Draco le savait.

Draco aimait.

Il aimait voir se dandinait les garçons devant lui, donné des coups violents contre la table.

De temps en temps, une main s'égare sous une chemise.

Des regards se croisent.

Draco jouait.

Draco ne faisait que ça.

Car rien ne lui permettait de croire plus

Rien ?

La porte du bar explosa alors.

Draco se jeta au sol pour éviter les éclats de verre qui volaient à travers la pièce.

- oh ! Mais qui me dérange encore ! s'écria Draco.

Un des jeunes hommes du baby foot tomba au sol

Un morceau de vers en travers de la gorge.

Mort.

- ah d'accord ! Remarqua Draco.

C'est alors que Draco entendis une voix.

Il releva un peu la tête et aperçu des policiers.

- Nous recherchons certaines personnes qui sont peut être des terroriste.

Toutes personnes qui sont seul dans ce bar doivent venir nous voir, sinon les autres peuvent sortir.

Draco se leva, remit son col en place, essuya ses vêtements, se recoiffa et se dirigea vers la sorti.

Mais une main le saisit par le col :

- eh toi ! Quesque tu fous !

- Non ! Attendez il est avec moi !

Draco et le policier se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

La bouche du blond se décrocha de son perchoir.

Un dieu se tenait devant lui.

STE MEC TOP CANN QUI TUE SA M2M2 !

Des yeux verts auquel on soutirait sensualité et chaleur.

Des cheveux brun, telle des diables, domptait l'air avec audace et perversité.

Des lèvres fines, rouge telle des cerises conçu uniquement pour être embrassé, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Draco.

Un pantalon en cuir noir, moulant ses avantages que Draco bénissait et maudissait à la fois.

Une chemise blanche, transparente et volante que Draco aurait voulu lui arracher, qui laissait apparaître une forte et fine musculature.

Bref un Dieu.

Le mec se rapprocha alors du blond.

Il le prit par le bras et leur sourit.

- on y va mon cœur ? Lui lança t'il joyeusement.

- Eh restez tran. Commença le policier.

Mais le brun avait déjà entraîné le blond par la sortie.

Draco se retrouva alors entraîné dans une petite rue et plaquait contre un mur froid.

L'inconnu lui fit signe de se taire, Draco trop étonnée pour répondre se contenta d'acquiescer.

Un silence se fit alors dans la ruelle.

Draco regarda autour de lui : le brun les avaient caché derrière un tas de carton mais on pouvait encore distingué leur tête.

Il doutait que le policier les laisserait partir comme ça.

C'est à cet instant qu'on commença à entendre des pas.

Ils étaient lourds et rapide, c'était lui.

Et il se rapprochait d'eux.

L'inconnu se rapprocha un peu plus de Draco.

Les pas se rapprochaient encore, « il va nous repérer » pensa Drago.

Il essaya de passer ses jambes entre celle du brun.

Le brun eut un gémissement très explicite, ce qui plut à Draco.

Il croisa son regard.

L'inconnu se mordit la lèvre.

Draco essaya de reprendre toute sa tête avant se perdre pied.

Les pas étaient de plus en plus sonore.

Draco pris la main du brun, si chaude que des frissons lui parcourue l'échine, et la glissa dans la sienne.

Il le tira contre lui et se glissa contre le mur pour qu'ils soient cachés par les cartons.

A ce moment là, le policier arriva.

Draco pria pour qu'il se contente du silence mais il entendit l'entendis avancé, encore plus près.

Il le vit alors face à lui, de profil, le policier regarda de l'autre coté.

Draco commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

Mais deux lèvres l'empêchèrent de continuer. Il senti alors un fin drap les recouvrir et les pas s'éloignèrent.

Draco, lui, ne s'intéressé plus du tout du tout du tout au monde extérieur.

La seule chose qu'il l'intéressé c'était que le brun l'embrassait et bien. Très bien, trop bien. Tellement bien que Draco se senti glissé contre le mur.

Mais une des mains du brun le rattrapa et le retint contre le mur.

Draco sentit la demande silencieuse du brun qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Sa langue s'immisça entre ses lèvres brûlantes cherchant son autre.

Leurs langues se caressant, se nouant avec tant d'empressement, comme si ça leur était vital.

Le brun se détendis alors dans ses bras et fit glisser ses mains sous la chemise noire du blond.

Draco gémi faiblement entre ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun la sa prise.

Draco le feu au joue, les lèvres rouges jusqu'au sang et la respiration saccadé.

- je crois qu'il est parti, souffla l'inconnu,

Draco se releva et agrippa le brun.

- il pourrait revenir, lui chuchota t'il si sensuellement dans son oreille avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

Le brun soupira de contentement.

Les lèvres du blond quittèrent leur encrage et descendirent dans son coup.

Il passa sa langue derrière son oreille, mordant son coup.

Son compagnon rejeta la tête en arrière.

Et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

Puis soudain s'arrêta, s'écartant un peu de lui.

Son doigt dessiné une cicatrice sur sa tête.

Une cicatrice.

- qui est-tu ? Le questionna le blond très sérieusement.

L'inconnu fronça les sourcils.

Draco leva la main et la reposa sur son front.

Il écarta les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front.

Là sous son doigt se dessiné une cicatrice.

Un éclair.

- Potter, souffla t'il.

Harry pencha la tête sur le coté, intrigué.

Le blond le repoussa, le faisant tombé à terre et s'enfuit en courant.

- Mais …, fit le brun.

Draco était déjà loin.

Harry leva un sourcil.

Il baissa les yeux et aperçu alors une carte d'identité magique.

Il le reconnaissait car elle était généralement Doré&Argenté et possédé une photo animé entièrement d'un coté de la carte.

La photo représenté le blond qui lançait des sourires taquins et charmeurs à l'appareille.

ATTA ATTA ATTA.

Des cheveux blonds ?

Des yeux gris ?

Un teint blanc ?

Un souri séducteur ?

Harry tremblait, le survivant tourna très lentement la carte vers lui.

Son souffle s'accéléra.

Prénom : Draco.

Nom : Malefoy.

Age : 22 ans.

Lieu de naissance : Londres.

Cercle : Argent 2nd classe.

Etude : - 7 ans à Poudlard.

2 ans de formation d'Auror.

_A suivre …_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut._

_A la prochaine n'oubliez pas ! Rewieeeeewwwwssss !_


End file.
